Tales from the Cherry Orchard
by MJLCoyoteStarrk
Summary: Welcome to the Cherry Orchard, have a seat, have a drink, sit back, relax, and enjoy our tales.  Theme: "Listen to ONE Story" from "Byakuya and Rukia Beat Collection"
1. The Cherry Blossoms Club

**Tales from the Cherry Orchard**

**Prologue: The Cherry Blossoms Club**

_When April arrives, and with his sweetened showers_

_Drenches dried-up roots, gives them power_

_To stir dead plants and sprout the living flowers_

- _The Canterbury Tales_, Geoffrey Chaucer (Translated by Burton Raffel)

In the Seireitei, there is a tavern.

This tavern, called the Cherry Orchard, has seen its fair share of students from the Shino Academy, Soul Reapers, and even Officers sit down at the counters or in the booths. It has seen its fair share of celebrations and mourning parties. However, the tavern itself remained the same.

Its owner, Otome Sakura, still retains the beauty she had when two young students first began meeting at the, at least then, newly built tavern. The two former students, Kyoraku and Ukitake, always found time to visit. And there was always an exclusive space for them if they wanted some privacy. This space was called the Sakura no Sabansho, the Court of Cherry Blossoms.

As time passed, the number in their group increased. Eventually, they formed their own club that would get together for drinks and good food. They became known as the "Cherry Blossoms Club".

_**After Aizen's Defeat**_

Kyoraku sat at the cherry table that was in the center of the cherry orchard, watching the cherry blossoms fall. He looked at his friends, both old and new, as they sat eating cherry-glazed duck with mixed earthy vegetables and greens. The paper lanterns hanging in the branches cast their light upon the group as the sky turned red with the setting sun.

"It's good that we can get together like this," Ukitake said.

"I agree, but something is missing," Kyoraku said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have good food, good sake…"

"Don't forget about the excellent tea," Ukitake said.

"Right, good tea, and good friends, even the former Espada are fun to have around," he said.

He watched Starrk, Harribel, Lilynette, and Nel laughing at something that Rangiku said. His gaze turned to Grimmjow and Nnoitora who were having an eating competition with Sentaro and Kiyone. Unohana and Ulquiorra were quietly sipping their tea, although Unohana also watched the cherry blossoms. Rukia and her friends were busy trying to shove food into each other's mouths while Byakuya only sipped his tea, shaking his head.

"My, your group has certainly grown," Otome said, her voice sounded like a gently flowing stream. "I remember when it was just you and Ukitake."

"You haven't aged a day since then, Sakura-san," Ukitake said smiling.

"I'll say," Kyoraku said, grinning.

"You two are still the same," she said, laughing slightly. "You know, every time I hear you come in, you always drink and eat and sing and tell jokes, but I don't think I've ever heard any of you tell a story."

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked, intrigued.

"Well, most of my other customers tell stories when they come in. Even the Soul Reapers who visit from the West tell stories."

"Hmm, that actually sounds like a good idea," Kyoraku said. "But, how should we go about it?"

"Well, this is just an idea," Otome said, "but you can take turns telling a story. There's a small group of transfer students from the West who get together once a week or so for drinks and they tell stories. They always took turns, and if a story went too long, they always stopped it at a point and then resumed it the next time they met."

"That sounds like fun," Ukitake said. "Do you know who they are?"

"I'm afraid I don't know their names, but they call themselves the Chaucer Society. However, they're not in today. It's such a pity. I think that you would get along with them. They tell some of the most outrageous stories. But, I will keep my eye out for them."

"Thank you for this bit of information, Sakura-san," Kyoraku said.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance to two of my favorite customers," she said.

"Well, what do you think?" Kyoraku asked Ukitake.

"I think we should do it. It sounds like it could be fun."

"I'll drink to that," Kyoraku said and poured himself another cup of sake.

Later that evening, as things wound down, Kyoraku stood up. The others looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"My friends," he said. "I'm glad that we can meet like this and just have fun. It's good not to worry about our duties for a little bit."

"You never worry about your duties," Byakuya said.

"Yeah, you only worry about running out of sake," Yoruichi said, laughing.

"That's true," Kyoraku said, joining in with the laughter. "However, I think that perhaps we should do things a little differently."

"What are you talking about?" Urahara asked.

"Aw, you mean we can't do any more drinking?" Rangiku asked, pouting.

"That would be a relief," Toshiro muttered. "Perhaps then you could actually get work done."

"Of course I'm not talking about stopping drinking or eating. I'm just thinking that we should start telling stories."

"Ooh, stories," Orihime said. "I love stories. Especially stories involving unicorns and magic fairies and robots and…"

"I think we get the picture," Uryu said, straightening his glasses.

"I prefer stories with lots of violence and killing and sex," Nnoitora said.

"Of course you would, Perv," Harribel said.

"Hmm, what kind of stories are we talking about?" Starrk asked. "I want to make sure that Lilynette can handle them."

"Hey!" Lilynette called out and punched Starrk in the arm.

"Well, they can be any kind," Kyoraku said. "Although, we can set limits as to how much violence, sex, and swearing can be in them."

"Good, because the last thing we need is for Nnoitora going on another one of his swearing festivals," Nel said.

"In what order are we to do this?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well, I thought that either Kyoraku or I could kick things off and then do it by drawing a slip of paper with a name on it from a hat or something," Ukitake said.

"Kisuke can provide the hat," Yoruichi said and yanked the iconic green-and-white striped hat form Urahara's head.

"My head feels so…naked," Urahara sobbed.

"Don't be such a big baby, you'll get it back," Yoruichi said, grinning. "Now who has some paper?"

"I do," Yachiru cried out as she emerged from one of her many tunnels.

"Oh, hello Yachiru," Otome said, not really surprised to see her. "Are you here for your evening snack?"

"Yeah," Yachiru said as she shoved the pieces of paper into Byakuya's chest.

"Have you been a brave and good little girl?"

"Yeah! Yachiru went with Kenny to Las Noches. We had a lot of fun with Spoon-san and Kenny even played nice with him."

"LIKE HELL HE DID!" Nnoitora screamed.

"I'm glad to hear it," Otome said, ignoring Nnoitora. "Here you go. It's a chocolate-covered cherry. They're a very tasty treat from the West."

"Thanks, Cherry-Lady," Yachiru said, laughing as she popped the candy into her mouth. "Well, I better get going, Kenny will be wondering where I went."

With that, Yachiru disappeared into her vast network of tunnels.

"Well, that was…interesting," Ulquiorra said.

"Oh, she's always popping up from time-to-time," Unohana said, smiling (fortunately it wasn't her _other_ smile).

"And it wouldn't do any good to try to fill in her tunnels," Byakuya said. "I tried so many times with the tunnels she dug under the Kuchiki manor, but she always dug them out again."

"Well, we have the paper," Ukitake said.

"And I have pens," Rukia said and held out a large bundle of pens decorated with Chappy the Rabbit.

"Do I seriously have to write with one of those?" Ichigo asked, seeing how the ink was a bright pink.

"A pen's a pen," Chad said as he wrote his name.

"It's just that…pink…guys don't write in pink."

"Szayel Aporro did," Lilynette said.

"Well, he was insane," Renji said. "Anyone who writes in pink must be insane."

Immediately a Chappy pen hit Renji in the head. Renji turned and saw a rather angry Rukia glaring at him.

"Are you mocking the awesomeness that is the Chappy pen?" she asked.

"I'm just saying that guys normally don't write in pink," Renji said.

"Fortunately, I brought my own pen. After all, the master of the Noble and Honorable House of Kuchiki cannot be expected to write in pink ink," Byakuya said and pulled out a Seaweed Ambassador pen and wrote his name in bright green ink.

"Alright, has everyone written their names down?" Kyoraku asked. "Alright, Ukitake and I will put our names in the hat, and whichever one of us gets pulled out will tell a story the next time we meet."

"Ooh, can I pull the name out of the hat?" Lilynette asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Ukitake said, smiling as he put his slip of paper in the hat.

"Thanks, Ukitake," Lilynette said and rushed forward as Ukitake held the hat out to her.

She put her hand in the hat and felt the pieces of paper. She pulled on up and opened it.

"Well, which of us is going first?" Kyoraku asked.

"Kyoraku," Lilynette said, grinning as she held up the piece of paper for everyone to see.

"Makes sense," Ukitake said.

"Well, I better get busy with coming up with a story," Kyoraku said, smiling.

**The Cherry Blossoms Club:**

Kyoraku

Ukitake

Ichigo

Rukia

Renji

Byakuya

Yoruichi

Urahara

Orihime

Chad

Uryu

Unohana

Sentaro

Kiyone

Isane

Rangiku

Hitsugaya

Starrk

Lilynette

Harribel

Ulquiorra

Nel

Nnoitora

Grimmjow

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Miss Sakura, thank you so much for allowing me to sit in on their meetings.**

**Otome: No problem, and I'm sure they won't mind. Oh, you better give the notice as well, before the Lawyers send the Punishment Squad on you.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Right, I don't own Bleach nor its characters. All OCs are their own property. Likewise, all quotes belong to the author or band who said them.**

**Otome: Thank you. I would hate for you to get sent to the Maggot's Nest for forgetting to mention it.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Thank you for your concern, and I just want to...**

**Kenpachi: Hey, have you seen Yachiru?**

**Otome: She was here, but then left.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: She's probably back at the Squad 11 barracks by now, Captain Zaraki. Even though she has terrible direction above ground, she has awesome sense of direction when she's in her tunnel system.**

**Kenpachi: Thanks...hey, do ya want ta fight?**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Uh...no thanks. I wouldn't be much fun for you.**

**Kenpachi: Hmph, suit yourself.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Anyways, Bleach characters will be playing roles in the stories ahead. Oh, and expect a few visitors coming in from time-to-time. I just want to say...**

**Rukia: LONG LIVE THE SOUL KING, CHAPPY THE RABBIT!**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Oh boy, she must have found the stash of T-shirts made for Chappy Appreciation Day. I better get her to calm down before she destroys half of the Seireitei in her excitement. Honestly, she can be just as dangerous as Yachiru and Lilynette on a sugar high when she's around too much Chappy Memorabilia.**

**Otome: Thank you for reading, and please review. (Bows)**


	2. 1: Kyoraku's Tale

**Kyoraku's Tale**

**A Fair Exchange**

_Let them call it mischief:_

_When it is past and prospered 'twill be virtue._

_-Ben Jonson_, Catiline, _Act 3 Scene 3_

The sun was beginning to set when the Cherry Blossoms Club met. It was about a week since Kyoraku announced that they would begin telling stories to each other and he was the first to go. Some were concerned as to what kind of tale the laid-back Captain would tell. Rangiku was giggling with excitement, hoping for a really juicy tale that she could tell to shock her friends.

"What kind of tale do you think he'll tell?" Starrk asked Ukitake.

"It's hard to say," Ukitake said. "He could tell any kind of story. However, I suppose it will be something to do with drinking and a landlord's daughter."

"That sounds…family-friendly," Starrk muttered, rolling his eyes.

By the time they reached the Court of Cherry Blossoms, they saw that Kyoraku was already sitting at the table, grinning at them. Rangiku rushed to her seat and poured a cup of sake. The others took their seats and Otome Sakura brought out a large platter filled with fruit while the waitresses brought in plates of roasted fish and cherry-blossom steamed chicken.

When they ate their fill, Kyoraku cleared his throat.

"Well, I see that you're all nice and relaxed," he said.

"Enough of this bullshit, tell us the story," Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, I wanna hear it," Rangiku said. "Make love to my ears. Make my ears orgasm."

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked.

"She always gets like this when someone's telling a story," Hitsugaya said. "I have no idea why."

"Well, then, go ahead, I want to see this tasty thing have an orgasm," Nnoitora said, grinning.

"Of course you would," Nel said, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Nnoitora snarled.

"Now now, none of that," Ukitake said. "Go ahead, Kyoraku, tell your story."

"Alright," Kyoraku said, draining his cup. "You see, there was a tavern…"

"What did I tell ya, drinking and a landlord's daughter," Ukitake said, grinning.

"Shut up, I'm telling the story," Kyoraku said, grinning. "Anyways, there was a tavern…"

* * *

><p>There was a tavern called the Milking Maid.<p>

The owner, a man named Omaeda, was a greedy man who made sure to get his customers good and drunk before robbing them blind. He was also very courteous and did the same to those who stayed the night, although he used different methods for them.

Now, this man had a lovely wife named Sui-Feng and a lovely daughter named Riruka. Both were the object of many men's desires and as a result, Omaeda kept a tight leash on them. He wanted to make sure that no one made him look like a fool. So, while he was stealing other men's money, he made sure that no one stole his wife or daughter.

The road that the Milking Maid was located was well-traveled with people making their way to the Capital. Along this road, two students travelled on their way to the University. Their names were Keigo and Mizuiro and both had wallets fat with dollar bills. Seeing that it was getting late, they decided to stop for the night at the Milking Maid.

"Well, what do you think of this place?" Mizuiro asked.

"It looks a lot livelier than the other places," Keigo said. "Hey, do you think there are any cute girls here?"

"Come on, you know what they say about the daughters of tavern owners."

"Oh yeah," Keigo said, grinning.

That was when they heard the singing from inside that expressed it best. They opened the door and saw a group of rough-looking men singing. A bald man led them in the song:

_Much has been said of the strumpets of yore_

_Of wenches and bawdy house queens by the score_

_But I sing of a baggage that we all adore_

_The Landlord's Daughter_

_You'll never love another_

_Although she's not the kind of girl to take home_

_To your mother…_

When the song finished, the men raised their flagons of ale and cups of sake to Sui-Feng and Riruka, who were blushing, while Omaeda only grinned, trying to fight back the rage that threatened to boil over. The two students joined in the massive applause from the other customers and they made their way to Omaeda.

After a few more rounds of drinking and singing songs, the door opened to reveal a tall, muscular man with his black hair in spikes, topped with small golden bells. The men in the room immediately stood at attention and saluted their commander.

"Men," he said in a gruff voice. "Your R & R is over. Get back to camp."

"Yes, sir, Captain Zaraki," the men said and marched out.

"Here," Captain Zaraki said, tossing a few dollar bills at Omaeda. "Keep the change."

"Thank you sir," Omaeda said, grinning.

When the last of the soldiers left, leaving only the two students, Omaeda growled.

"Those idiots from Squad 11 have gone too far," Omaeda muttered.

"Uh, excuse me," Mizuiro said.

"What do you want?"

"Well, we're looking for a place to spend the night. Do you have any rooms available?"

"That depends."

"Oh, we can pay," Keigo said and took out two fifty dollar bills from his wallet and put them on the counter.

"Well now," Omaeda muttered, licking his lips. "Looks like you got yourself a place to stay."

Omaeda looked at the two students and then at the bulging wallets they held. He immediately imagined how much cash they had. His mind began to think of ways to get his hands on their money. However, when Keigo and Mizuiro saw Sui-Feng and Riruka, their minds began to think of ways to get their hands on them.

"So, where are ya going?" Omaeda asked.

"We're going to the Capital," Mizuiro said. "We're going to be starting classes at the University in a few days."

"Well, then, you should stay the night," Omaeda said, smiling. "That way you'll be nice and refreshed to continue your journey and improve your minds. That way you can become a very successful businessman like me."

"Actually," Keigo said. "We're going to study law. That way we can become judges."

"Well, you should sit down and have something to eat and drink," Omaeda said, clapping his hands. "Sui-Feng, Ryo, bring our guests some food and the _best_ ale."

"Yes dear," Sui-Feng said, rolling her eyes. "Riruka pay attention."

"Yes mother," Riruka said, but gave a sly wink at Keigo.

"Now, you must excuse me while I go get some fresh mugs," Omaeda said and followed his wife and daughter to the kitchen.

"Oh man," Keigo said. "That guy has two fine babes here."

"I know," Mizuiro said. "Now, we must proceed carefully. You'll take the daughter while I take the wife."

"Sounds good," Keigo said, grinning.

"I noticed that the barkeep kept eyeing our wallets, which means that he'll go after our money. So, here's what we'll do. While he's busy trying to get our money, we'll go get his wife and daughter, but we'll also make sure to keep our money. That way, we can make him look double the fool."

While Mizuiro explained his plan, another plot was being hatched in the kitchen.

"They must have at least 30 more $50 bills," Omaeda said.

"Are you sure? What if the rest are nothing but ones?" Sui-Feng asked.

"No no, didn't you see their clothes? They must be rich," Omaeda said.

"And handsome as well," Riruka whispered.

"You stop that nonsense, or else I'll have you shipped away to an all-girls school. I will not have a daughter of mine become no better than a hussy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Daddy," she moaned.

"Now, here's what I have planned," he said, grinning.

So, two plans were being hatched. All parties were set in their plans. Now, one would expect for Omaeda to drug their drinks or food, but he did neither of these. Such tricks were for more common, greedy tavern owners. No, Omaeda's plots involved something far different.

Upstairs there were three rooms. In one room, he and his wife slept. Another was for their daughter. The last room was for guests. In order to keep these rooms in order, Omaeda had plaques hung from nails on each door. The one for him and his wife was a red bull. The one for his daughter was a yellow rooster. The one for guests was a blue pig. The rooms were arranged in a kind of horseshoe arrangement with a flight of stairs on either end.

After the meal and drink, the students immediately noticed these plaques. Seeing that they were being led to the door with the plaque with the blue pig, they immediately made the appropriate deductions. They noticed how arrogant Omaeda was and knew that he would choose the red bull to represent his room, for only a very vain man would compare himself to a bull in every way.

When Omaeda left the room, the two students immediately began to make their plans.

"This is better than I thought," Mizuiro said. "He actually labeled his rooms. This will make things easier for us."

"Plus, they're only hanging from nails by a string," Keigo said, grinning.

"Yes, so here's what we'll do…"

Now, Omaeda already made sure that his wife and daughter knew about what he had in mind. They nodded their heads and grinned. This is a sad thing about the world: when one loves something cold too much they forget to love something warm. Even though Riruka thought that the two students were handsome, she thought that money was even more handsome for she could buy clothes, jewelry, and shoes. Likewise, Sui-Feng only put up with Omaeda because of his plans to get more money that she hoarded.

Omaeda's plot was to switch the plaque with the pig for the one with the bull shortly after the students went to bed. That way he could say that the students took his room and force them out. This worked because a guest who's awakened unexpectedly and told that they're in the wrong room and shown the proof is likely to believe it. Then, when the poor guest was sent to the other room, Omaeda and Sui-Feng would search the poor fellow's belongings in hopes of finding anything valuable. Then, when they were done, they would repeat the process again and tell the poor guest that they must have dreamed the whole other incident.

Now, the students did not have a real plan. They knew from years of playing jokes and games on their peers that planning never did any good when it came to performing mischief. They knew that the best thing to do was to just sit back and play it according to whatever came about.

So, which of these two sets of mischief makers will outwit the other?

It was late at night when Omaeda woke his wife informing them that it was time to put their plan in motion. Sui-Feng, her head still fuzzy from the ale, agreed and went to go downstairs. Omaeda went out to change the plaques, his head still fuzzy from the ale he drank. He was about to knock on the door when it opened revealing Keigo, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Omaeda said. "I didn't want to disturb you, but…"

"It's quite alright," Keigo said. "I was about to come to you. It seems that you gave us your room by mistake."

"Uh…yeah…that's right," Omaeda said, confused, but made a quick recovery. "Where's your friend?"

"He's taking a little walk. He needed to get some fresh air and was getting his coat when he noticed that it wasn't his. Likewise, the luggage under the bed isn't ours."

"I see," Omaeda said, suddenly remembering that he performed this very trick the night before.

_Damn, I forgot to change the plaques back_, he thought. _Wait a minute, which room did I put their stuff in?_ He tried to remember that detail, but this notion that he failed to change the plaques back to their original positions, combined with the ale, made it difficult for him to remember. He merely shrugged and they agreed to switch rooms.

When Keigo was in the room with the pig plaque, Omaeda rushed downstairs. He saw his wife cutting up slips of paper that would be used to replace the bills in the wallets. She took one look at his face and knew that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, husband?" she asked.

"It's bad. I can't remember which room I put their stuff in."

"You put it in the room with the pig plaque like you always do."

"I know, but…we pulled this trick last night and I can't remember if we changed the plaques back to their original position."

"Idiot," she growled. "This is how it goes: left stairs, bull, rooster, pig. Are you seriously telling me that you couldn't remember something that simple?"

"Well…" Omaeda said, trying to think. "I could have sworn it was left stairs, pig, rooster, bull."

"You idiot," she said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe Riruka remembers what it is," Omaeda said.

"Fine, I'll get her," Sui-Feng said and went upstairs.

At that moment, Mizuiro came in. Omaeda watched him go upstairs, and he wondered what he had been up to. He saw Mizuiro enter the room with the pig and was confused that the student didn't take a second look at the plaque. He found himself confused again when his wife came out of the room with the rooster with Ryo following behind. Both looked rather distressed about something.

"Well…did you remember?" he asked.

"That's the thing dear," Sui-Feng said. "We forget the order from right to left. The only one we know for sure is the rooster is in the middle."

"Okay, let's not panic," Omaeda said, trying to hide his own panic. "Let me see, when they paid for their room, which room did I put their stuff in?"

"The one with the pig," Ryo said.

"Wait, if we forgot to change the plaques back from last night, then it would probably mean that you put them in the one with the bull," Sui-Feng said. "After all, we may not remember the plaque order, but we should at least remember where our bed is."

"That's just it," Omaeda said. "When we did the redecoration, we agreed to make the guest room as nice as the other two. It got to where all three rooms look alike."

"Well…we'll just have to keep it the way it is for now," Sui-Feng said, biting her lip.

You might think why they didn't go by their wardrobe. After all, if a room has their clothes then it should be their room. That's where the problem lies. This family had a rather unfortunate habit of hanging up their clothes neat, but forgetting where they put them. As a result, when Keigo said that Mizuiro found a coat that didn't belong to him, he was telling the truth.

Whenever they had people stay overnight most didn't bother with hanging up their clothes and so the habit went unnoticed. However, if someone noticed and pointed it out, the three would face-palm themselves and tell themselves that they would take care of it. Unfortunately, they always forgot to do that. However, when the students noticed that some of their hosts' clothes were already in their closet, they figured out a way to use it to their advantage.

They sat in the room where they moved, chuckling.

"You should have seen the look on his face," Keigo said.

"Ha, this is what he gets for trying to pull one on us," Mizuiro said. "I figured that he would try to switch rooms."

"It was a good idea to make him think that he got the rooms mixed up. How are you doing with figuring out how to keep our money?"

"I saw his tasty wife cutting up pieces of paper. I think that they'll try to replace the money in our wallets with worthless slips of paper."

"Well, at least we know his plan for that. Now, how are we to go about with getting his wife and daughter?"

"Let's wait a while before we make our move."

So, both groups of mischief makers stayed up, pretending to be asleep to the other. It was about midnight when the first moves were made. Omaeda sat up when he heard a door being opened. He tip-toed to the door and opened it a little. He saw one of the students pass by with a lit candle.

Omaeda then saw the other student leave his room with a lit candle, dressed as though to take a walk outside for some fresh air. Omaeda watched the two students make their way down the stairs and while one went to the front door, the other went to the bathroom. Omaeda walked towards their door, making sure that no one was about and went in. He saw their wallets lying on the table and was about to switch them with two wallets filled with the cut up pieces of paper when he heard footsteps coming from outside.

He made his move as quickly as he could and then left. He tiptoed back to the room he was in and closed the door.

The two students, upon returning looked at each other and grinned.

"Now, let's see if the wife gets up too," Mizuiro said.

They waited. They kept their candles unlit and then, at three in the morning, saw the door to where Omaeda and his wife were sleeping open. Sui-Feng, looking extremely exhausted and on auto-pilot, walked down the stairs and made her way to use the restroom. The students grinned and took down the pig plaque from their door and replaced it with the bull plaque.

"Alright, let's see if she takes the bait," Keigo said.

Then they saw the other door open and Omaeda step out, also looking to be on auto-pilot and he went downstairs as well. Keigo gestured for Mizuiro to go into the room with the bull plaque when he saw Sui-Feng staggering her way back, still extremely exhausted. Mizuiro did and when he closed the door, jumped into the bed and pretended to be asleep.

When Sui-Feng reached the door, she came out of, she stopped. She was a bit confused since she thought that this should be the one with the bull plaque, but instead had the pig plaque. She was still only half-awake and so thought that she went up the wrong flight of stairs, which sometimes happened.

"Huh, at least I'm awake enough to see the plaques," she muttered.

When she entered the room, she blew out the candle and made her way to the bed. Once she was in, Mizuiro leapt on her. Sui-Feng, who was still really sleepy and did not register that it wasn't her husband who had leapt on her with such vigor, thought that her husband was in one of his more erotic moods and would bear with it. However, the vigor was something she hadn't experienced in such a long time and soon became very vigorous herself.

She made her way to the other side where the room the two students were staying now had the bull plaque. Keigo kept quiet as he came out of the room, and saw her enter the room with the bull plaque. He took down the pig plaque and looked at it. He was about to make his move when the door to the daughter's room opened and Riruka, moving much like a zombie, made her way downstairs. Keigo then grinned when he saw this. He thought of an excellent way to make Omaeda look like an even bigger fool. After replacing the bull plaque with the pig plaque, he put the bull plaque on the middle door and moved the rooster plaque to the room he hid in.

After replacing the plaques, he waited for the daughter to return in the room that now had the rooster plaque. He had just finished replacing the plaques when Omaeda got back up stairs. He was too exhausted to register where he was, but could register the plaques. He looked at the rooster and shrugged and moved to his right, completely forgetting that he had guests and went into the middle room that now had the bull plaque.

Shortly after Omaeda went to bed, Riruka made her way upstairs. She, like her mother and father, was so exhausted that she could only register the plaques. Seeing the rooster, she naturally assumed that the room was her own. When she got in, Keigo dragged her and pushed her onto the bed and had at her with such grate vigor. Riruka thought she was having the best dream in her life.

Now, as it so happened, at this time, two of the soldiers went into the pub to get something to drink. They looked around, and seeing no one went to the bar and took what they wanted, leaving a note and some money on the counter of course. They were about to leave when they heard moaning coming from upstairs.

"What was that, Yumichika?" the bald one asked.

"I don't know, Ikkaku, but it sounds like the ladies must be having a wild time," Yumichika said.

"Let's check it out," Ikkaku said, grinning.

"I don't know about this."

"Come on, it's not like we haven't seen this sort of thing before."

Yumichika only shrugged and followed Ikkaku up the stairs. They opened the first door and saw Keigo having at Riruka who was starting to shriek in pleasure and pain as her maidenhood was taken. The two gaped in awe before closing the door and rushing to the other room where they heard moaning. When they opened that one, they saw Mizuiro having a go at Sui-Feng.

"Where's that fat guy?" Ikkaku asked, an evil gleam entering his eye.

"There's only one other room," Yumichika said, grinning.

They opened the middle door and saw Omaeda asleep. The two closed the door and rushed back to camp to tell everyone of what they witnessed. As it so happened, after they told it, the entire force made their way to the Milking Maid to see what was going on. Upon seeing what was happening, they all laughed and cheered, which in turn disrupted the festivities. Both Sui-Feng and Riruka were shocked to see that they were with Mizuiro and Keigo, but they were not displeased. Omaeda, however, looked shocked and angry and embarrassed, all at the same time.

Seeing Omaeda stagger out of the middle room as though in a daze, the soldiers suddenly broke out into song:

_I saw a maid milk a bull, fie, man, fie_

_I saw a maid milk a bull, who's the fool now_

_I saw a maid milk a bull, at every pull a bucket full_

_Thou hast well drunken, man, who's the fool now_

"Ha, look at you, fool," Mizuiro shouted. "Your wife was best at milking this bull."

"I don't know," Keigo said. "I felt his daughter was best."

"What…is…going on here?" Omaeda asked, trying to register all of it.

"You idiot," Sui-Feng said, laughing at him. "It's obvious who the real bull is here, and you're not him."

"Yeah, I had no idea that such a fine bull could provide such an enjoyable ride," Riruka said, laughing as she rubbed Keigo's crotch.

"This…this is unforgivable. You hussies," Omaeda moaned. "Get…GET OUT YOU WHORES!"

"Fine, but not before you give them back their money," Sui-Feng said, grinning.

"Fine," Omaeda said and tossed the two wallets at them.

"Then, these must be yours," Mizuiro said and tossed the two wallets that were on their desk at Omaeda. "I should say that there's a fair exchange."

"No kidding," Riruka said, sticking her tongue out at him. "He's been stealing from customers for so long that it's about time someone stole from him."

"Come, let's get packed and get away from this loser," Sui-Feng said, grinning.

"Yes, mother," Riruka said with great glee.

The next morning, Omaeda found his wife and daughter gone, with most of their belongings. He sighed and looked at the two wallets in his hands. He grinned at them.

He may have been a complete idiot about a lot of things, but when it came to cheating people out of money, he was a professional. He may have been made to look like a fool, but he in turn made the students look like fools. You see, he never swapped the wallets until he tossed the wallets he had at the students and they threw their own wallets at him.

As Omaeda sat, counting the $50 bills from the students' wallets, he couldn't help but smile. It was, after all, a fair exchange.

* * *

><p>When Kyoraku finished telling his story, laughter broke out from around the table. Many of the women blushed while the men struck the table with their palms. Rangiku looked as if she was about to burst out of her top.<p>

"That's priceless," Nnoitora said, laughing.

"Well, you know," Kyoraku said. "That plan probably wouldn't work in real life."

"Who cares about that? That was hilarious," Yoruichi said, screaming.

"No kidding," Starrk said, getting up from the ground.

"That was utterly vulgar," Byakuya said.

"I do not see what is so funny about it," Ulquiorra said. "That line at the end made it sound as though he sold his wife and daughter."

"I get it," Nel said, drying her eyes and trying to bring herself under control. "You see, they thought that they were getting their own wallets back, but instead got the fake wallets. It's an insult for all of those involved, except for Squad 11."

"But that brings up an interesting point," Uryu said, straightening his glasses as he tried to look composed, despite his beet-red cheeks. "Which of the mischief makers won?"

The group paused at that.

"May I make a suggestion?" Otome asked.

"Of course, Sakura-san," Kyoraku said.

"Neither side really won. Sure they both got what they went after, but they both lost what they swore not to lose. I suppose that if there's a moral here it would be: Schemers never really win," Otome said.

"What does our guest have to say about that?" Ukitake asked.

"Do you mean me?" I asked, looking up from my DELL laptop.

"Of course we mean you," Ukitake said, smiling.

"Well, I read a tale very much like this in _The Canterbury Tales_, where two students are cheated of their flour by a miller and they repay him by sleeping with his wife and daughter who were in the same room. In that one, the miller lost everything while the students got the wife, daughter, and the bread.

"Although, I couldn't help but notice that the quote that you chose to begin your section mentioned virtue. I'm curious as to what virtue you're talking about. I mean, sure neither side really won, but what virtues are they?"

"Come, come," Kyoraku scolded. "Didn't you hear me mention that the students wanted to become judges and that Omaeda was a business man?"

"Oh," I said and then I chuckled. "I get it."

"I don't," Ichigo said.

"Well, I guess you don't pay too much attention to economical news," Byakuya said, smiling a little.

"Alright, before we get into a huge argument about this," Kyoraku said. "Anyways, now that you have an idea of what we're doing, what do you say?"

"Let's do it," Orihime said.

"This is pretty fun," Harribel replied. "However, I hope that not all of the stories are going to be like that."

"Don't worry, they won't be," Kyoraku said. "Hey, guest, you seem to know a bit more about this sort of thing. Will all of the tales be like this?"

"I doubt that," I said, looking at Byakuya. "I would think that the stories would reflect each person. Although, even though some of the tales in _The Canterbury Tales_ seem to be very serious, they still have that double entendre to them. Like in one where a kid's head is singing and everyone notices how sweet it is, he's essentially singing from under a toilet. So, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if at some deeper level there's a bit of naughtiness going on."

"Alright, well, enough chit-chat, let's see who's up next," Yoruichi said as she yanked Kisuke's hat from his head.

"I got the slips of paper," Otome said, holding them up and she went over to drop them into the hat.

"Okay, who wants to draw?" Ukitake asked.

"I WILL!" Orihime shouted and rushed forward, knocking Ichigo and Ulquiorra over.

She reached into the hat and felt around before pulling one up.

"Well, who is it?" Ichigo asked as he got up.

"Yes, tell us, Little Girl," Ulquiorra said, sounding a little bit interested.

"Well, let me see…" Orihime said as she slowly opened the folded sheet of paper.

"Hey, you're not Ryan Seacrest and this isn't _American Idol_!" Uryu shouted.

"You watch…_American Idol_?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Uryu asked.

"And the next…contestant…is…" Orihime said, drawing it out as everyone leaned forward with anticipation. "KIYONE!" she shouted.

"YES! Way to go sis," Isane said and hugged her sister.

"Way to go, Isane," Ukitake said, smiling.

"Th…th…thank you, sir," she said. "I promise, I'll tell the best story you've ever heard."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Sentaro screamed. "I'M GONNA TELL HIM THE BEST STORY HE'S EVER HEARD!

"IN YOUR DREAMS, MONKEY MEAT!"

"OH YEAH! BRING IT ON, PAGE BOY!"

"I WILL!"

"Now now, that's enough you two," Ukitake said.

"Yes sir," they both said in unison, although they growled at each other.

"Alright, so next up is Kiyone. This should be interesting," Kyoraku said.

"Knowing her, she'll probably make something up about me," Ukitake moaned.

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: That's one tale down.**

**Otome: I know, but it was rather interesting.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: That's for sure. I figured that Kyoraku would tell a typical drinking story like that. I just didn't realize how medieval European it would be.**

**Otome: Oh, I've heard worse. So, how much damage did Rukia do last time?**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Not much, I got her calmed down before she really went off. Although, I had to give her more Chappy things than I felt comfortable with.**

**Otome: I understand. So, what kind of story do you think Kiyone will tell?**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Pretty much...anything with Ukitake as the lead and her as his faithful companion with Sentaro as the equivalent of the Fool or left out all together. It's hard to say with her.**

**Otome: Well, until next time.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Thank you...**

**Kiyone: ...AND REVIEW!**

**Sentaro: Hey, no fair, I wanted to say it.**

**Kiyone: Too bad, Goat Face. This means that I'm Ukitake's favorite.**

**Sentaro: No it doesn't, Shorty. It just meant that you stole our guest's line. Besides, the chances of you becomign Ukitake's favorite are the same as Kenpachi and Yachiru not getting lost.**

**Kiyone: Then I have a pretty good chance since Yachiru is a master at finding her way to places when she's in her tunnel system.**

**Sentaro: Alright, then you have as much of a chance as Captain Mayuri has at becoming SANE! Of course, Mayuri is never really sane, just like a certain PAGE BOY I know.**

**Kiyone: That does it, I'm so kicking your ass!**

**Sentaro: I dare ya!**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Oh boy, I better get Ukitake to come and stop this. Otherwise, those two might get most of Squad 11 involved.**

**Otome: Thank you for reading and please review. (bows)**


	3. 2: Kiyone's Tale

**Kiyone's Tale**

**Knight in Shining Armor**

_Just like a knight in shining armor_

_From a long time ago_

_Just in time I will save the day_

_Take you to my castle far away_

_-Peter Cetera,_ "Glory of Love"

The Cherry Blossoms Club sat around the table, finishing off the last bits of grilled ribs with spicy tomato sauce. Rangiku looked up and noticed that Kyoraku had a black eye and that Sui-Feng was glaring at him from her seat next to Yoruichi.

"Huh, hey Captain," she said.

"What is it, Rangiku?"

"We have a new member," she said and gestured to Sui-Feng. "Also, why does Shunsui have a black eye?"

"You should know better than anyone about that, Rangiku," Hitsugaya muttered.

"What do you mean, Captain?"

"You seriously don't know."

* * *

><p><em>Hitsugaya watched his Lieutenant drinking and talking with some of her girl friends. She then went on into a retelling of the tale that Kyoraku told. Unfortunately, Sui-Feng was just passing when she heard her name mentioned. Out of curiosity she listened in and hearing more of the tale, her rage burst.<em>

_"Who…told…you…these…LIES?" she shrieked._

_"Oh, Captain Kyoraku told it to us," Rangiku said, smiling and obviously drunk. "It's a real funny story, isn't it?"_

_"No…it's not," Sui-Feng said, gritting her teeth._

_She saw Kyoraku sitting at one of the nearby booths and approached him. Kyoraku looked up and was about to say something when he saw the look on her face._

_"Oh…uh…Sui-Feng, what…what a surprise," he said._

_"You…disgraceful…lying…sack of…STING ALL ENEMIES TO DEATH, SUZUMEBACHI!"_

_"Wait a minute, what are you doing?"_

_"You dare to spread lies about me."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You said that I was married to Omaeda and played a HUSSY!"_

_Understanding dawned on Kyoraku's face as Sui-Feng was prepared to strike the first blow._

_"Sui-Feng, wait a minute that was only a story that I told to my club. Yoruichi said that she liked it."_

_"Don't lie," Sui-Feng growled. "Why would Lady Yoruichi like something that vulgar?"_

_"Sui-Feng, he's telling the truth," Yoruichi said as she entered the tavern._

_"L-Lady Yoruichi," Sui-Feng said and got on one knee. "I'm sorry for this disturbance."_

_"Don't worry about it," she said waving it aside. "Besides, you should come with me the next time we meet. That way you can see what we do."_

_"I will, Lady Yoruichi," Sui-Feng said._

_"Great, I'll come and get you when we get together again. I'm really looking forward to what kind of story Kiyone will tell."_

_"Thank you, Lady Yoruichi," Sui-Feng said. "As for you…" she said, glaring at Kyoraku. "I'll let you live," she said as she re-sheathed her Zanpakuto. "But not unhurt," she said and struck Kyoraku in the face._

* * *

><p>"You're the one who started the whole thing," Hitsugaya said.<p>

"Hmm, I don't remember that," Rangiku said.

"That's because you were drunk," Hitsugaya said.

"Enough of that you two," Ukitake said. "I think that Kiyone is getting anxious to tell her story."

"Uh…yes sir," Kiyone said.

"Sentaro, I forbid you from saying anything until after it's over," Ukitake said as Sentaro was about to say something.

"Yes sir," Sentaro said, and became quiet.

"Okay, Kiyone, go ahead," Ukitake said.

"Thank you, sir," Kiyone said, blushing. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there were two sisters named Kiyone and Isane, who were princesses in the realm of Seireitei. Their father, King Yamamoto, was loved and respected by the people and brought peace to his realm. The two sisters loved each other and would play with each other. Isane dreamed of someday marrying a handsome prince from a far-away land, but Kiyone dreamed of marrying a certain knight who served her father. However, one day, their lives changed when a stranger from a distant land came.<p>

No one knew where this stranger came from. However, they only knew that he came from the direction of the Western Wastes. Many shrunk away from him for a reason that they could not fathom. However, when Yamamoto saw him and the rags that he wore and that he looked tired and near death, he took pity on him. He ordered that the stranger be brought back with him to his palace.

When they arrived Yamamoto ordered for the stranger be bathed and dressed in some of the finest clothes he had to offer. Afterwards he invited the stranger to a feast with his two daughters. The stranger obliged. That was when Yamamoto noticed that the stranger always kept his eyes hidden. He was curious about this, but decided not to press the matter.

"Thank you for showing me such kindness," the stranger said.

"It is a host's responsibility to show kindness to his guest," Yamamoto said.

"I see. But, you could have just ignored me. So many others did."

"I could not ignore a man in need and who looked on the verge of death."

"Then I must repay you for your hospitality."

"There is no need. What's mine is yours."

"Are you sure that you wish to say that?"

Yamamoto was confused. However, before he could ask further on what the stranger meant, the bell for supper rang. The two went down to the dining where Kiyone and Isane were already sitting. When he saw Isane, the stranger stopped.

"Sir, what is it?"

"It's nothing," the stranger said.

The two sat down to dine and the stranger observed Isane and how she behaved. As dinner progressed, he continued to observe her. Isane did not notice the attention that was being given on her because of the dark glasses that the stranger used to hide his eyes. When the meal was over, Isane stood to take her plate and her sister's. She continued collecting the plates from her father and the stranger when the stranger grabbed her arm. Isane let out a small gasp of surprise.

"King Yamamoto, you said that what is yours is also mine, am I not mistaken?"

"Yes."

"Am I not mistaken that she is your daughter?" he asked and pointed to Isane.

"Yes, both of these lovely maidens are my daughters," Yamamoto said, beginning to become uneasy. "The one with golden hair is Kiyone and the one with silver hair is Isane."

"Isane," he muttered. "Yes, I now know who I wish to be my bride."

"What are you talking about? Only nobles can marry other nobles," Yamamoto said.

"I am well aware of that, but you see," he said and revealed his eyes.

Yamamoto gasped in awe when he saw that they were golden with crimson pupils. He got the floor and bowed his head. Isane gasped and Kiyone could only stare.

"I am Ashido Kano, Future High Lord of the West and Future King of the Dragon's Children," he said in a booming voice. "I came searching for a bride and I have found her. I have been away from my home for many years. My father, who is King, wished for me to seek the lands for a noble woman from a noble family, but on the condition that her father grants me entry without being asked and that she is of noble virtue. I have found both here."

"My lord, I…I'm not worthy of this great honor," Yamamoto muttered.

"You are though," Ashido said. "Your generosity and humility and the humility your daughter has shown prove that you are worthy to become allies with the West in these times. With your permission, I wish to take your daughter back to my home and then return here with my people for us to be wed."

"You have my permission," Yamamoto said.

"Very good," Ashido said. "Now, I must warn you. There is another who is from the far North. He is of the Shadow Dragons, and he is very crafty. I don't know what guise he will take or from what direction he will come. I only know that he will come. If you take him in you are never to say that anything of yours is also his, for he will take advantage of that oath to bring ruin and destruction upon your lands."

"I understand my lord," Yamamoto said.

"He will hide his identity by any means necessary, but there is one thing that he can't hide. He has a small brand on the left side of his neck of a black skull. If you entertain any travelers, you are to check the left side of their necks. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Yamamoto said.

"Now then," Ashido said and turned to Isane. "Come with me so that you may meet my family. Then, we will return at the next full moon and to become man and wife."

"With all of my heart," Isane said, smiling.

The next day, Yamamoto and Kiyone watched as the two rode off into the West.

"Bye sis," she whispered.

As time passed, Kiyone could not get used to her sister not being there. She would sometimes put a fishcake on her sister's bed, only to remember that she wasn't there to shriek in terror at the sight. Other times she would wake in the middle of the night from a nightmare and sneak into her sister's room to climb into bed, only to find that her sister wasn't there to comfort her.

A week passed since her sister left when a caravan came in from the South. She was not surprised to see that King Baraggan from the lands of Hueco Mundo had come for his bi-monthly visit. Yamamoto greeted his old friend with a hug and the two went in. When Baraggan was comfortable, he noticed that Isane was missing.

"I thought that you had two daughters the last time I was here," he said. "But I only see one. Where is Isane?"

"She has been taken to the West to meet the family of her future husband," Yamamoto said.

"Ah, and who is this future husband?"

"His name is Ashido and he is heir to the throne of the Dragon's Children."

"You…you married her off to the Dragon Lord?" Baraggan asked. "Do you have any idea what you have done? Haven't you heard the rumors about those who call themselves the Dragon's Children? It is said that they lure young maidens away from their homes to devour them. I have heard that this Ashido is the worst of them."

"What?" Yamamoto asked, terrified. "Who told you these wicked lies?"

"My Court Advisor and I trust his word for he has seen much of the world. He has been to the lands beyond the Grey Sea in the East and the Western Wastes. On his travels he saw this Ashido perform his deception."

"Oh, what have I done?" Yamamoto cried aloud. "I had no idea."

"Then I must do something to put your mind at ease," Baraggan said and immediately snapped his finger.

When he snapped his finger, a tall man dressed in long royal robes strode in. His brown hair hung in braids on either side of his face in gold rings. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You summoned, my lord," he said with a bow, "and I come. How may I be of assistance?"

"My friend has been a victim of Ashido," Baraggan said. "One of his daughters has been taken, but his other daughter is still safe. I fear, though that she might be in danger."

"I have no doubt," the man said. "I am familiar with Ashido's tricks. He pretends to be noble to seduce a woman. However, if a family that he victimizes has another daughter, he will usually return for that one as well. He would say something along the lines of, 'My future wife has met with a terrible accident' or, 'my future wife is terribly ill'. But all will end with 'She asks to see her sister immediately'. As soon as the other daughter is away from any safety, he will devour her."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Yamamoto asked, terrified.

"Yes, I have here a charm that can protect her from any harm that the Dragons of the West may do to her," he said holding it out. "However, such a thing always comes at a price."

"Now now, he is my friend, and any price you ask of him I will gladly pay," Baraggan said.

"Unfortunately that is not how the charm works. It will only work if the father of the daughter makes the payment. Therefore, any payment that you may make, my lord, would not work for his daughter."

"Baraggan, it's alright. I will gladly pay any price for it. Whatever is mine is yours to take as payment."

"Yes…anything of yours is mine to take," the man said and began to laugh. "Oh, you old fool," he shrieked. "Didn't Ashido warn you about me?"

Then, the man brushed aside the braid hanging over his left shoulder and showed the black skull mark. Yamamoto stared at the mock in shock and horror. Baraggan looked as though he had been slapped in the face.

"You are…" Yamamoto muttered.

"Yes, I am Souske Aizen, Lord of the Shadow Dragons of the North," he said and his eyes suddenly became black with purple vertical slits. "You made an oath to me and I will tell you my price. I demand the flesh of your daughter, Kiyone."

"I refuse," Yamamoto roared.

"Don't be hasty in your refusal," Aizen said. "If you refuse me then the lives of your subjects will be forfeit and all of your lands will be destroyed. No matter what you choose, I will take your daughter for my own. If you wish to get her back, send your best knights against me at the Mountain of Sorrows."

With that, two great wings grew from Aizen's back and wrapped his arms around Kiyone. There was a pillar of green fire that was followed by a black smoke. When the smoke cleared, Aizen and Kiyone were gone.

"MY DAUGHTER!" Yamamoto cried out in anguish. "That monster took my daughter."

"My friend, I am sorry," Baraggan said. "If I had known what that creature was…"

"It's my fault," Yamamoto said. "I should have remembered the warning that Ashido gave me. Come, we must call a council at once to decide what course of action we should take."

Thus it was that Yamamoto called a council of his bravest knights and wisest advisors. In the council were Kisuke Urahara, one of the most intelligent Wizards in the realm, and Yoruichi Shihoin with her protégé, Sui-Feng, from the Punishment Squad. There were also Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his daughter Nemu from the Academy for Alchemical Research. Also present were his bravest knights: Lord Shunsui Kyoraku, Lord Kenpachi Zaraki, and, most handsome and best of all, Lord Jushiro Ukitake.

When the council was gathered, Yamamoto told them of what occurred. When he finished there were murmurs running through those assembled.

"This is troubling," Yoruichi said.

"There's only one course of action that we can take," Kenpachi said, grinning as he licked his lips. "I say that we fight this monster."

"Just leave enough of it for me to do some experiments," Kurotsuchi said, grinning.

"We should go and rescue the princess," Ukitake said. "She should be our first priority."

"I would have to agree," Kyoraku said. "What do you say, my King?"

"If there is a way to save my daughter, then I urge for one of my knights to go to the Mountain of Sorrows. Kisuke, do you know where this mountain lies?"

"I do, my King," Urahara said, bowing. "It is also called 'Death Head's Stone' and it is fifty miles north from here."

"My King, I shall go," the brave and handsome Ukitake said.

"Very well, you are to leave as soon as you are able," Yamamoto said.

"Yes my King," the heroic knight said and bowed.

The next morning he set off with his ugly, dim-witted, and yet very loyal servant, Sentaro. The two rode for two days through the beautiful countryside of Seireitei until they reached a place where the grass was brown and the trees were gnarled and twisted. Soon, the dry grass gave way to a landscape of stone where no one dared dwell. Ahead, they could see Death's Head Stone, a tall pile of stone that looked like a skull. Ukitake saw the gaping hole of a cave.

"My master," the goat-faced Sentaro said. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"I am sure," the brave and gorgeously handsome knight said. "I gave my word to the King to retrieve his daughter."

"But…uh…why you?" the idiot servant asked.

"I am secretly in love with the Princess Kiyone. I long for us to be married and this might be the way to show the King that I am worthy for his daughter's hand. If I die, then I die knowing that I fought for the one I love. Sentaro, even though you are a useless and hideous servant, you have shown me great loyalty. But you will always be second in my favor with Kiyone as my favorite."

"I understand sir, and you're right, Kiyone is better than me."

"I'm glad that you understand my faithful servant."

With that, the brave Ukitake dismounted from his horse and made his way to the cave's entrance. When he reached it, he withdrew his mighty sword, Sogyo no Kotowari, and held it in the light of the sun.

"FIEND!" he shouted. "COME FORTH AND FACE ME!"

"Ah, are you here for the Princess Kiyone?" Aizen asked, stepping from the shadows.

"I have come for her," Ukitake said.

"Very well then, but you will die here," Aizen said and he spread his arms out to either side.

A cloud of black vapor enveloped the fiend and when it cleared a hideous black dragon with purple and yellow eyes stood where Aizen once stood. The brave knight showed no fear and attacked the Dragon. However, his blade did not penetrate the dragon's thick armor. The Dragon lashed out against the knight with its long, iron claws.

The battle raged on for most of the day. Then, the brave knight fell to his knees.

"There must be some way to kill the fiend," he said.

Just then he saw a raven fly towards him. The brave Ukitake raised his hand out to the bird and it landed on his hand. He looked at the Raven and saw that it had emerald eyes with turquoise markings that ran down like tears and then to his surprise, the Raven spoke.

"You wish to know of a way to kill the Dragon," the Raven simply replied.

"Yes, do you know of a way?"

"I do," the Raven replied in its monotone voice.

"Please, Sir Raven, tell me what it is."

"First, we must talk of a price."

"What price would you demand?"

"I only wish that you will allow me to roost upon your shoulder until we return to your castle and allow my companions to travel with me. You see, we were pressed into service by the Dragon and only wish to be free."

"Very well, I agree to your request."

"Look at its chest. At the area over the left breast, there is a weak spot. Aim for that spot when the dragon goes in for the kill."

"Thank you, Sir Raven."

"Fare thee well, brave knight," the Raven said and flew to a safe spot.

The brave and glorious Ukitake stood and with renewed strength attacked the Dragon. The Dragon laughed and rose onto its hind legs to prepare to deal a deadly blow. Ukitake looked at the skin over the left breast and saw that there was a small patch where the armor did not grow. With a yell, Ukitake pierced the skin and impaled the beast's heart. The Dragon shrieked in agony and writhed. The brave knight withdrew his sword and backed away from the dying fiend.

"I AM SLAIN!" the beast roared before falling dead.

"Princess Kiyone, are you alright?" Ukitake yelled into the gloom of the cave.

Just then, Princess Kiyone emerged accompanied by a Wolf, a Deer, a Lion, and a large Mantis. The Raven cawed and landed on the Lion's head.

"These are my companions," the Raven said. "I trust that you remember your word."

"I shall keep my oath to you Sir Raven. They may accompany us to the Seireitei."

"Oh, Sir Ukitake," Princess Kiyone said and embraced him. "I am so glad that you came to my rescue and these kind creatures are not like that hideous beast. They only joined his service out of fear for their people's safety."

"I am Lord Coyote Starrk," the Wolf said, bowing. "I am High Lord of the Wolves of the northern forests and the deer is my wife, Lady Tia Harribel."

"We joined," the Deer said, curtsying as best she could, "because the Dragon threatened to burn our homes and devour our people if we did not grant him our services."

"I am Lord Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," the Lion said. "I am High Lord of the Cats of the Ulthar Plains in the far east. The Dragon threatened to devour my subjects as well if I did not join him."

"I am Lord Nnoitora Gilga," the Mantis said. "I am High Lord of the Insects of the Southern Rain Forests. My story's the same as theirs."

"I am Lord Ulquiorra Schiffer," the Raven said. "I am High Lord of the Birds of the Northern Mountains until my people were conquered by the Shadow Dragons and forced to become their slaves."

"Without them," Princess Kiyone said. "I would have been enslaved by the Dragon's Gaze. They kept me safe for these few days."

"Then you all have my thanks," the gracious knight said to them. "I will gladly tell of your service to the King. Sentaro," he said to the drooling and yet very loyal fool, "we are leaving. Do not think of taking any of the Dragon's Treasure, for all know that the gold that a Shadow Dragon sleeps on is cursed."

"Then we must destroy the cave's entrance," the idiot said in a very rare moment of intelligence, although they did not have anything to destroy the cave's entrance.

Just then a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the mountain. There was a loud rumbling as the mountain caved in on itself, burying the Dragon's Treasure and the Dragon's corpse together.

"Come," Ukitake said. "We must get going. It is almost time for Princess Isane's marriage to Ashido and I…I would discuss something with the King."

With that, the group of travelling companions travelled back to the palace. Along the way, Ukitake noticed something happening with the animals who were once enslaved by the dreadful Aizen. They were gaining human shapes until at last he saw five humans riding along side them, but not on horses.

He saw a man with long brown hair and a dark blue coat with a crown of gold and silver with rubies riding a large wolf. Beside him rode a beautiful woman in a long, green dress with white sleeves and a gold tiara with emeralds riding a doe. He then saw a man with blue hair and a long turquoise coat with a thin steel crown on his head riding a large lion. The strangest sight was a tall, extremely thin man wearing a flowing crimson robe with no crown who was riding a giant beetle. However, he looked up and saw a pale man with flowing black hair and a crown of silver and emeralds and a black coat riding a large raven.

"This is a strange group of travelers," Sentaro muttered.

When they reached the palace, King Yamamoto rushed out to greet them. He rushed to his daughter and embraced her. He then embraced the brave knight who rescued his daughter from her plight and even gave a slap on the shoulder to Sentaro. However, when he saw their traveling companions he only stood where he was.

"Who are they?" he asked, breathless.

"They're my guardians," Princess Kiyone said. "They protected me from the Dragon's Gaze, which would have bewitched me."

"Then, they also have my gratitude."

When introductions were made, he led them all back into the palace. Princess Kiyone let out a cry of delight when she saw her sister and rushed to her. The two embraced and began to talk. The brave knight approached the King and bowed.

"My king, there is something I wish to discuss with you," he said and the two went off to talk.

After some time, the two returned. Princess Kiyone wondered what they had talked about. Yamamoto gestured for his daughter to come stand next to him and then gestured for the Lords Starrk, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and the Lady Harribel to stand with him.

"There are some things I wish to announce," Yamamoto said. "First, these five lords and lady have kept my daughter safe from being corrupted by the Dragon. For that, they have my gratitude. From this day forward, they shall be deemed 'Friends of the Realm' and their lands shall be theirs and their offspring's for all time. I shall send out my armies to vanquish the Shadow Dragons from their lands and they shall have dominion over their lands. However, in return, you are to come whenever I, or any of my descendants, call for aid. Do you swear to do this?"

"We swear," the five answered.

"Very well," Yamamoto said. "The second thing I wish to announce is that there will be two weddings on the night of the full moon. The first is my daughter Isane and the Lord Ashido and the second is my daughter Kiyone with the most valiant of my knights, Ukitake."

Applause burst out at this announcement. Kiyone burst out in delight and rushed to embrace her father and then her future husband, her knight in shining armor.

"THE END!" Kiyone cried out.

* * *

><p>Applause burst out, except for Sentaro who was desperately trying to find words. After a few moments, he finally found them.<p>

"YOU HAD ME PLAY THE FOOL!" he screamed.

"Well, duh, what other role would you have been good for?" Kiyone asked.

"She does have a point there," Rangiku said.

"Hey, Ukitake, I think someone has a crush on ya," Kyoraku said, grinning.

"I already knew it for quite some time," Ukitake said. "I pretty much knew that she has a crush on me, but Sentaro has a crush on her. Although, she also has a thing for Sentaro, even though she won't admit it."

"Ooh, quite a love knot," Kyoraku said, smirking.

"I know, and it can get a bit tiring," Ukitake said.

"So, do you have any love interest, Captain?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia, that is not something that you ask a Captain," Byakuya replied.

"It's alright," Ukitake said, blushing. "As a matter of fact…" his face grew even redder as he looked at Unohana who was talking with Kiyone and Isane.

"That was certainly an entertaining story," Otome said as she approached. "I've heard quite a few tales like that from that other group I told you about."

"Oh, you mean the Chaucer Society?" Uryu asked.

"That is correct. I talked with them about it, and they agreed to come in at some point and tell one of their stories," Otome said. "However, they haven't exactly set up an appointment to do it although they did mention something about Midsummer's Eve."

"Oh," I said. "So they'll be coming here sometime around the Summer Solstice?"

"Hmm, that is a possibility," Otome said.

"Of course it would be sometime near the Summer Solstice," Uryu said, pushing his glasses up. "It's usually celebrated in Europe between June 21 and June 24 and is often celebrated with some kind of bonfire."

"That sounds like fun," Rangiku said.

"I bet it is," I said. "I actually was on a trip to England when it was being celebrated. It was interesting seeing people who must have been in High School walking around dressed in costumes and masks."

"Well, that would be something to look forward to," Kyoraku said.

"Anyways, who's going to do the next story?" Harribel asked.

"I WILL!" Sentaro shouted.

"Uh…I thought we were going to pick a name out of the hat?" Lilynette said.

"Well…" Kyoraku said.

"Please, I'm begging you. Let me go next," Sentaro said getting on his knees. "I want to get back at being made to look like a fool."

Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at each other and then at Otome.

"It's up to you," she said, smiling.

"Alright," Kyoraku said. "You can go next."

"YES! You better watch out Kiyone, I'm going to tell a better story than you."

"In your dreams, Monkey Breath."

"Midget."

"Gene Simmons."

"Ouch, that's kind of harsh," Kisuke said.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE GENE SIMMONS!" Sentaro yelled.

"Sure you do," Kiyone said, smirking.

"Oh yeah, well…you look like…uh…I don't know," Sentaro muttered in defeat. "OH, wait a minute, YOU LOOK LIKE A NEWS BOY!"

"Obviously they're running out of names to call each other," Ukitake muttered. "Hopefully, when they do, then all will be peaceful."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOOK LIKE A NEWS BOY? I'm hot…much hotter than you Dog Face."

"Shut up, you're so fugly that you must have at least 70,000 years of bad luck against you."

"Oh boy," Ukitake moaned.

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: I didn't know that Kiyone loved stories of Knights in Shining Armor.**

**Isane: Yeah, she does.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: So, is it true? Does she really have a crush on both Ukitake and Sentaro?**

**Isane: Actually...**

**Unohana: Well, I see that you two are having a nice little chat.**

**Isane: Oh...Captain, I was just talking with our guest while Otome is busy getting some more tea.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: (Bows) Good evening, Captain Unohana, I didn't mean to keep your Lieutenant from her duties.**

**Unohana (smiling her gentle smile): Well, it's nice to know that you're polite. I trust that you didn't have any problems with those two. (points at Sentaro and Kiyone who are glaring daggers at each other)**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Fortunately I was able to get Captain Ukitake to stop them before they got to Squad 11's Barracks. If Squad 11 heard them, they would have come out ready to fight.**

**Otome: Oh, Captain Unohana (bows), and Lieutenant Kotetsu (bows), I hope that you two had a pleasant evening.**

**Unohana: Oh yes, we did Otome. Thank you so much for your hospitality.**

**Otome: It is no problem. I am more than happy to serve. At any rate, would you please do the honors, Captain Unohana?**

**Unohana: Of course. Thank you for reading, and please review (gives her _other_ smile).**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: (Sweats) Scary. **

**Otome and Isane: (Bows)**


	4. 3: Sentaro's Tale

**Sentaro's Tale**

**Warriors of Honor**

_Mine honor is my life,_

_Both grow in one._

_-William Shakespeare,_ "Richard II"

The night for the next Cherry Blossoms Club meeting came and Sentaro felt nervous. Tonight was his night to tell a tale and he hoped that Ukitake would approve of it. He looked around at his fellow members and saw that Sui-Feng had returned for a second time.

_She obviously wants to keep an eye on Yoruichi and Urahara,_ he thought.

Most of the other members were busy eating their meal of fried rice and beef with fire-roasted onions and pepper. However, Kiyone watched him and she hoped that he at least had a decent tale to tell tonight.

"Stupid Goat-Face better not make a fool of himself," she whispered.

"Did you say something, Sis?" Isane asked.

"No," Kiyone said and her face went a little red.

"Ooh, is Kiyone embarrassed about something?" Rangiku asked.

"No," Kiyone said.

"Alright everyone," Kyoraku said. "As you know, tonight is Sentaro's turn to tell a story. Just remember…you volunteered for this."

"Uh…yes sir," Sentaro said and stood up.

"Now, now," Ukitake said. "There's no need to be nervous. We're all friends here."

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN, SIR!" Sentaro shouted, sweat poured down his face.

"I've never seen Sentaro so nervous," Starrk said.

"He's probably never done any public story telling before," Harribel said.

"Just calm down, Goat-Face," Kiyone said and slapped Sentaro in the back of the head. "You're making a fool of Squad 13."

"HEY!" Sentaro shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Oh stop complaining and get on with it or I automatically win," Kiyone said.

Sentaro looked at Kiyone and sighed. He sat down and cleared his throat.

"Alright then," Sentaro said and he took a sip of his peach tea. "This tale begins in a time of war and chaos."

* * *

><p>It was a time of war and chaos.<p>

Noble Lords fought each other for the sake of conquest. The borders between the lands shifted with each passing battle. Alliances were made and broken. The cries of men and horses could be heard throughout the land.

Instead of a harvest of crops, it was a harvest of corpses.

In these times, one man rose to defend the honor and dignity of his clan instead of forsaking them for the sake of conquest. He was Lord Jushiro Ukitake and his twin blades, Sogyo no Kotowari, were legendary and revered. His lands were among the most prosperous in the nation.

His closest ally and friend was Lord Shunsui Kyoraku whom he trusted with his life. He also trusted his two officers, Sentaro and Kiyone. One day, Ukitake called Sentaro and Kiyone to see him. When the two loyal vassals entered into the audience chamber, they went to their knees and bowed.

"Sentaro, Kiyone," Ukitake said. "I have called you because I am riding out to war. I wish for you two to accompany me. My castle shall be under Kaien's care."

"Sir," Kiyone said. "Are you sure that you are well enough to go out into battle?"

"I'm sure," Ukitake said. "There's no need to worry."

"We'll have Lady Unohana come as well," Sentaro said. "In case you need any treatment."

"I would rather have her stay here," Ukitake said. "At least then I'd know she's safe."

"My Lord," Kiyone said. "The only way to make sure she's safe is if you take her with you."

"I understand," Ukitake said and smiled. "Very well, Healer Unohana shall come as well."

"When do we ride?" Sentaro asked, relieved.

"We leave at dawn," Ukitake said. "We'll meet with our allies at the Garganta River near Karakura Town. The spies that Lady Sui-Feng and Lady Yoruichi sent have gathered intelligence that confirms that the armies of Lord Aizen and Lord Baraggan are marching to that location."

Sentaro and Kiyone looked at each other. They both knew that Lord Aizen and Lord Baraggan had the largest armies in the nations their alliance had swept away seven Warlords.

"Have the other lords decided to unite against them?" Kiyone asked.

"Unfortunately, the majority would rather fight each other. They want to continue their petty feuds instead of working together to fight an even greater threat. They're weakening themselves and that's how Aizen and Baraggan were able to conquer the Warlords west of the river."

"If they cross the river, then they will move like a tide," Sentaro said. "They will sweep away everyone who stands in their way."

"Exactly," Kiyone said. "So, how many Warlords have agreed to fight against this threat?"

"High Lord Yamamoto has been able to get the help of Lords Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, Komamura, Zaraki, Urahara, and Kurosaki; the Ladies Shihoin, Sui-Feng, and Ise have also agreed to fight with us," Ukitake said. "Hopefully that will be enough. Now, you two will gather our forces and be prepared to march out at dawn."

"Yes sir," Sentaro and Kiyone said.

"You're dismissed, and I'll see you at dawn."

"Have a good evening, Lord Ukitake," Kiyone and Sentaro said and bowed.

When dawn came, Ukitake put on his armor and marched out. Sentaro and Kiyone stood side-by-side with the castle's army of 200 cavalry and 600 foot-soldiers behind them. The men hailed as their Lord walked onto the steps of his palace, his armor gleamed in the early morning light. He raised his sword, Sogyo no Kotowari and the light shone on the blade.

"Today," he said, "we ride for honor."

Healer Unohana watched as he mounted his horse and smiled at him. Ukitake returned the smile and caused his horse to move close to her.

"I trust that you won't strain yourself," Unohana said.

"Well…I can only do my best not to," Ukitake said and shrugged. "But you know how my illness is. It can strike at any time."

"Well…just make sure you don't have an attack until _after_ the battle," Unohana said. "If you get yourself killed because you're too noble to do anything else, then I will travel to the Underworld and give you a harsh rebuke."

"I thought that you were supposed to let the dead rest in peace," Ukitake said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Unohana said and slapped his arm. "The dead deserve as much scolding as the living if they wound up that way for doing something foolish."

"Perhaps I shouldn't argue with you on that," Ukitake said and sighed.

"That would be wise," Unohana said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an army to lead," Ukitake said.

Unohana only shook her head and sighed. She smiled slightly as Ukitake allowed one hand to brush against her hand as he left to lead his men.

"Our Lord looks divine," Kiyone said.

"You don't have to tell me," Sentaro muttered. "I can see perfectly fine."

"Oh really," Kiyone said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You could have fooled me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tch…never mind," Kiyone said as she rode away from him.

"Women," Sentaro muttered as he followed.

They marched. The men lined up behind their squad's banner. At the head, Ukitake rode with Unohana by his side. Sentaro and Kiyone were just behind them.

"Hey Goat-Brains," Kiyone said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look l like? I'm trying to guard Lord Ukitake."

"Oh really," Kiyone growled. "I bet you're trying to prove that you're the most loyal servant again. Well that ain't gonna work since _I'm_ the most loyal servant to Lord Ukitake."

"Don't make me laugh," Sentaro said. "Everyone knows that I'm Lord Ukitake's favorite vassal since I get to handle his armor."

"Oh yeah, well, I get to care for his horse," Kiyone said.

"Ooh, so you think that just because you can play Horse Whisperer means that you're automatically Ukitake's favorite vassal?"

"Of course that's what it means. I bet you think that just because you can polish his armor and make it nice and shiny means that you're his favorite vassal."

"Of course that's what it means. A noble's armor is their most prized possession," Sentaro said.

"You're so immature."

"Not as immature as you."

"Are you two arguing again?" Ukitake asked as he turned around to look at them.

"No sir," they both said at once.

"Well…I wasn't arguing," Kiyone said. "But then Goat-Boy here decided to start bragging about how he was your favorite vassal."

"You're the one who started it, Shorty," Sentaro said. "You started bragging about how you were allowed to take care of Lord Ukitake's horse."

"No, you started it by bragging about how you could clean Lord Ukitake's armor," Kiyone said.

"Not again," Ukitake muttered as the two continued to argue.

"Ah, they're getting into another one of their arguments," Unohana said.

"Yeah," Ukitake said and he turned his attention back to the road ahead of them.

"RIDERS!" Sentaro and Kiyone shouted at the same time and pointed to the fields to their right.

Ukitake looked and smiled when he saw the banner of a cherry tree blossom on a white field.

"It's some of Byakuya's men," he said and smiled. "Sentaro, please bring Rukia to the front."

"Yes sir," Sentaro said. "See, I'm his favorite vassal," he whispered to Kiyone.

"Kiyone, ride to meet them and escort whichever one of them is in charge to me," Ukitake ordered.

"Yes sir," Kiyone said and grinned as she rode to meet the coming riders.

"What do you think they want?" Unohana asked.

"I don't know," Ukitake said. "But I figured it best to show them that Lord Kuchiki's younger sister is with us and will be safe."

"Was it wise to bring her?" Unohana asked.

"She's very skilled in combat," Ukitake said. "I'm sure she can take care of herself in battle. After all, she killed Aaroniero in combat only last month."

"Lord Ukitake," Sentaro called out as he led Rukia Kuchiki to the front, "I have obeyed your command."

"Excellent," Ukitake said and then turned to Rukia. "Rukia, your brother has sent messengers. I want them to see that you are safe and fit for duty. Also, I want you to listen to whatever their leader has to say and tell me if you can detect anything hidden in it," Ukitake said.

"I understand," Rukia said and watched as Kiyone brought the riders' leader with her. "I know him. That's Renji Abarai," she said and pointed at the red-haired man with tattoos on his face. "He's my brother's second-in-command."

"I see," Ukitake said.

"I brought him, sir," Kiyone said smiling.

"Do I look like some kind of parcel?" Renji asked. "I could have made it here without you dragging me along."

"Sorry, but I had orders from Lord Ukitake to fetch you."

"Great, now I'm some kind of pet," Renji growled.

"Forgive her, Lieutenant Abarai," Ukitake said and bowed in respect. "She's very enthusiastic for carrying out her orders."

"Understandable," Renji said. "Lord Zaraki's forces are like that when it comes to fighting. When they catch the scent of battle, they become a bunch of Berserkers."

"I know," Ukitake said. "So, why have you come here?"

"I came to inform you that Lord Kuchiki has reached Karakura Town and is already getting in position with the other allies. However, there's no sign of Lord Zaraki or Lord Urahara."

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"Huh? It's what I said Rukia, Lords Zaraki and Urahara have not arrived."

"Yes, but the way you said it means that there's something else to it," Rukia said.

"Alright, if you must know," Renji said. "Lords Zaraki and Urahara are held up in a surprise attack. Apparently Lord Aizen has made a deal with Lord Tosen and Lord Ichimaru and they've betrayed us. The two Lords are doing their best against the rear attack, but we fear that they won't be able to help us fight against Lord Aizen and Lord Baraggan."

"That's not good," Kiyone said.

"You're not scared, are ya?" Sentaro asked.

"Hell no," Kiyone snarled at him.

"What does Lord Kuchiki wish for us to do?" Ukitake asked.

"You are to proceed to Karakura Town. High Lord Yamamoto has already sent Lady Shihoin and Lord Komamura to support them."

"Very well," Ukitake said. "How soon will Aizen's main force arrive?"

"Not long," Renji said. "When Lord Kuchiki sent me to inform you of what's been going on, we were beginning to engage Baraggan's forces on the bridges that span the Garganta River."

"Then we'll have to hurry," Ukitake said. "Renji, lead the way. MEN, YOU WILL QUICKEN PACE! WE WILL FIGHT FOR THE SAKE OF HONOR!"

The soldiers cheered.

"Let's ride," Renji said.

They raced along the remaining distance until they reached the hills that overlook Karakura Town. The sight below made them stop. On the other side of the Garganta River, they saw a large army massing at the three bridges. Some of the invaders were wading through the river only to be shot down by the line of archers on either side of the bridges.

The bridges themselves were a scene of carnage. Men stumbled over corpses as they made their way to the center of the bridges. The foot of the bridges on both sides was crowded with soldiers pushing forward. Ukitake saw that the alliance forces on the farthest bridge were pushing the invaders back while the nearest bridge was holding steady. However, the center bridge looked as though it was about to be overrun.

"If they capture the center bridge, then they'll divide our forces in half," Ukitake said. "And they can attack from the rear."

"Yes, and those are only Baraggan's forces. Aizen's should be coming very soon," Renji said.

Then, the air rang out with the sound of a conch being blown and the beating of war drums. They looked again and saw an even larger force marching across the plain on the other side of the Garganta River.

"THE ARMY WILL ADVANCE!" Ukitake cried out. "AIZEN'S COMING!"

With a roar, Ukitake held up Sogyo no Kotowari for all the men to see. He led the charge to help defend Karakura Town. Sentaro and Kiyone rode on either side of him with their own swords drawn and raised high for all to know that honor would never die.

The raced to the central bridge where a few of Lord Baraggan's men had been able to breech the defensive line that was now shattering. However, seeing that help had come caused those who held the line to regain hope and fight with what strength they could muster. The few invaders who were able to get to the other side were unable to resist the onslaught and all perished.

Under Ukitake's leadership, the defenders of the central bridge were able to push the invaders back. Lord Baraggan did not expect for the fresh troops to arrive so soon but refused to sound for a retreat. Aizen's forces were coming closer and the defenders who were able to push the invaders back from the farthest bridge were getting into a defensive position.

"We must push them back before Aizen's forces get here," Lord Hitsugaya, who was at the front, said.

"I know," Ukitake said. "When this is over, I'll give you a large bag of candy from Europe."

"Frankly…I could do without that."

Together, the forces of Lord Ukitake and Lord Hitsugaya pushed forward and Lord Baraggan's forces were pushed back. When they reached the half-way point of the bridge, Sentaro and Kiyone both dealt a mighty blow against the invaders. Kiyone killed on of Baraggan's officers while Sentaro brought the invading force's main banner-man down. Seeing their banner go down and one of Baraggan's mightiest officers go down broke the invaders' will.

They could hear Baraggan roaring orders even as some of his men began to retreat. However, seeing as he was being ignored by his own men, Baraggan ordered a retreat. The drummers began to beat a retreat and Baraggan's forces answered accordingly.

"They'll regroup when they reach Aizen," Lord Hitsugaya said. "Then they'll launch another attack."

"We need to launch an attack before they get that chance," Ukitake said. "Sentaro, Kiyone, you'll ride with me at the front. Unohana, see to the wounded."

"Yes sir," Unohana said as she re-sheathed her sword. "I'll have my assistants Isane and Hanataro help me along with whatever Healers the others brought with them."

Ukitake watched as Unohana moved off and then he began to cough.

"No…not yet," he whispered.

"Lord Ukitake, you should rest," Sentaro said.

"No, I'll be…" he broke off into a coughing fit and hacked up blood. "Damn it."

"Lord Ukitake, you should rest," Lord Hitsugaya said. "I can meet up with Lord Kyoraku and High Lord Yamamoto and we can form an assault line. The last thing we need is for one of our allies to collapse in battle."

"THEY'RE COMING!" someone cried out and all eyes went forward.

Baraggan had united with Aizen and now the large force was moving forwards. The spear-men in front held out their long spears ahead of them. The spearheads gleamed in the sunlight from between the wicker shields that formed a wall.

"Looks like I have to help lead another charge," Ukitake said and smiled as he wiped his mouth clean.

"I better get over to Lord Kuchiki," Renji said and rode to the defensive line at the farthest bridge.

"We should bring all of our men across the bridges and form lines," Lord Hitsugaya said.

"I agree," Ukitake said. "Kiyone, sound the conch to signal our men to march and line up in two wedge formations with the cavalry in block formation."

"Yes sir," Kiyone said and lifted the conch she hung by her side to her lips and let out a low moaning call.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," Lord Hitsugaya said to the woman beside him. "Call for assembly. Have our men wait for Ukitake's men to cross and then order them go into checkerboard formation behind three lines of spear-men at the front."

"Yes sir," Rangiku Matsumoto said and rode to pass the orders.

"It looks like the others are getting into attack formations as well," Ukitake said.

They saw as the other defensive armies present began to divide their forces with two squads for defending the bridges while the others got into attack formation. Ukitake smiled. They were getting into a Bull's Head formation with the horns for the flanks and a main force at the center. Then, to their surprise, the conch from the invading force rang out and two lines of cavalry rushed forward from either side of the advancing army.

"They're trying to stop us from getting into formation," Sentaro said.

Ukitake looked as the forces at the other bridges began to get into defensive lines. Unfortunately, they were too late. Before the defensive lines could be completed, the cavalry crashed into them. Fighting broke out. The screams of men and horses filled the air. Then, another sound filled the air: rifle fire.

"LORD UKITAKE!" Sentaro shouted.

Ukitake looked in surprise as the line of spear-men moved aside to reveal three lines of men with rifles. As the ones in the front got from their knees, the next line moved forward and took aim. Sentaro rode in front of his Lord just as the next volley came. He felt something strike him and he went falling.

"SENTARO!" Kiyone cried out.

"Kiyone," he whispered as another volley of gunfire sounded and Kiyone also fell.

Everything went black.

It was hard to tell time in the chaos that followed. The battle became even fiercer, but the rifles that Lord Aizen received proved to be too much. The defenders' losses mounted until eventually they were forced to retreat across the Garganta River. However, at that point, the nobles who were sent to rescue Lords Zaraki and Urahara arrived along with the forces of Lord Kurosaki who only just arrived. The tide turned against Aizen and his forces were scattered while Baraggan was killed in a desperate charge against the newly arrived forces.

The losses were great. Corpses floated in the river's steady flow. The wounded were being treated as best they could, but the Healers could only do so much and many of the gravely wounded died.

With every victory, there is loss. The men who were left to Lord Ukitake searched the dead. Lord Ukitake looked down at the two corpses of his two most loyal vassals. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he fell to his knees.

"Jushiro," Unohana said in a soft voice.

However, Ukitake did not hear her. He stared at the bodies of his two most loyal vassals. He saw that they seemed to have died in an embrace.

"They died true warriors of honor," Ukitake said. He saw his remaining men standing nearby. "Men," he said. "Carry these two together to their final resting place. They died defending their Lord. They died with honor and dignity. They died true warriors of honor."

The men obeyed and laid the two noble and loyal vassals back to their Lord's castle and put them in the crypt with those who served House Ukitake faithfully.

Time passed and the scars that the battle at the Garganta River left healed. In time, the arguments that caused a river of blood to flow ceased to matter. Those Lords who remained violent and oppressive were overthrown by their own people and were replaced with people of understanding and peace. Eventually, peace gained a hold throughout the nation.

Lord Ukitake returned to Karakura Town when the time of peace began with his friend, Lord Kyoraku. The two walked to where Sentaro and Kiyone died and saw two Snowdrops, the insignia of House Ukitake, springing from the ground, wrapping themselves around each other as though in an embrace.

* * *

><p>"The end," Sentaro said.<p>

"That was…so sad," Rangiku said and used her napkin to dry away the tears.

"It was so romantic," Isane said.

"I KNEW IT!" Lilynette shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra asked.

"He loves Kiyone," Lilynette said. "That would explain why they're always arguing."

"WHAT?" Kiyone and Sentaro shouted at the same time.

"That's ridiculous," Sentaro said. "Why would I be in love with this annoying freak?" he asked and pointed at Kiyone.

"I could say the same thing about you, Cabbage-Breath," Kiyone said.

"Oh come on, you know it's pretty suspicious when all you do is argue over who admires Ukitake more," Unohana said.

"Yes, it is rather suspicious," Byakuya said.

"This is…this is crazy," Kiyone said.

"I don't know," Rangiku said. "The way you two are blushing now is pretty suspect."

"Tch…who cares?" Nnoitora asked. "I'm just glad that someone finally told a good old-fashioned war story. Too bad the crappy romance got involved."

"HEY!" Sentaro shouted.

"Yeah," Grimmjow said. "War stories are always better when there's no romance in the way."

"I don't know," Starrk said. "The _A Song of Fire and Ice_ series is really good. Come to think of it, whenever romance blooms in that series, it doesn't exactly end well."

"The Red Wedding," Harribel said and nodded her head in agreement.

"Exactly," Starrk said. "Wait a minute…you read _A Song of Fire and Ice_ too?"

"Yes," Harribel said and blushed as she muttered, "…because you do."

"Alright now," Otome Sakura said as she approached the group. "So that's three of you who have told stories. Have you decided on who's going to go next?"

"It's time for the hat," Yoruichi said and yanked the hat off Kisuke's head.

"Be careful with that thing," Urahara said. "It's my favorite hat."

"It's your only hat," Ichigo muttered.

"Here are the slips of paper," Otome said. "I already took the liberty of taking out Kyoraku's, Kiyone's, and Sentaro's name and I even added Sui-Feng's name as well."

"What…why?" Sui-Feng asked.

"It's because this is your second visit. I'm going to assume that you're going to become a regular."

"No…no way," Sui-Feng said.

"Aw, but I'm a regular," Yoruichi said and laughed when she saw Sui-Feng struggling to say something and only bowing her head in defeat.

"Alright," Otome said. "Before you do that, I have an announcement to make. I've talked it over and in a few days, the Chaucer Society will be come in to tell one of their tales."

"Ooh, that should be fun," Rangiku said.

"Yes, so the next tale will be from one member of the Chaucer Society."

"Sounds great," Kyoraku said. "Alright, who wants to do the honor of picking a name from the hat?"

"I'll do it," Yachiru said as she emerged from the ground right next to Kyoraku and grabbed the hat.

"Oh…okay, Yachiru," Kyoraku said and smiled.

Yachiru laughed as she put her hand deep into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. She opened it and laughed.

"YAY! BFF GETS TO TELL THE NEXT TALE!" she shouted and showed everyone the slip of paper with name Lilynette on it.

"Sweet," Lilynette said.

"Oh boy," Starrk said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Wow, it's been a while since they last had a meeting.**

**Otome: Well, they've been rather busy on doing missions to the World of the Living.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: So, Isane, you haven't really answered my question from last time.**

**Isane: What do you mean?**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Does your sister have a crush on both Ukitake and Sentaro?**

**Isane: Well...she does. Just don't tell her that I told you. (Isane runs off)**

**Otome: Well, so the rumors are true about her.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: If you're talking about the rumors that Kiyone loves Ukitake and Sentaro, then yes. Although, I think that her feelings for Ukitake are more of a subordinate-officer relation, unlike with Sentaro where there seems to be much more tension. Neither wants to admit their feelings for each other and so they put them on...**

**Ukitake: I know what you mean. I get caught right in the middle.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Captain Ukitake (bows). It's an honor to have you join us. So, which of your third-seats stories did you like better?**

**Ukitake: Well...both had their strengths and weaknesses like any story. I really can't decide.**

**Otome: You've always been indecisive when it comes to those two.**

**Ukitake: I know, but I just can't hurt either of their feelings.**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk: Captain Ukitake, would you like to do the honors of the sign-off.**

**Ukitake: I would love to. (Clears his throat) Thank you for reading, and please review. (Bows)**

**MJLCoyoteStarrk and Otome: (Bows)**


End file.
